El Chico Del Apartamento 512
by LucianaCullenHaleTrinket e.e
Summary: Alice está enamorada del chico del apartamento 512. Basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Selena. AXJ


**Este es un OS inspirado en la canción de Selena, El Chico del apartamento 512, espero que les guste.**

**Alice POV**

Estaba caminando por el pasillo del edificio, y antes de que llegue a la puerta de mi apartamento, como siempre, escucho el chiflido de James, un chico que siempre me dice que me está esperando.

"Lo que él debería hacer es ir y darse un baño" pensé mientras lo saludaba de lejos.

Y entonces, Tyler, uno de los chicos más aburridos del condominio, me detiene.

-Hola Alice- me saludó.

-Hola Tyler- la verdad es que lo rechacé ya muchas veces pero lo que me queda es fingirle interés.

Estaba hablando sobre un restaurante nuevo que habían abierto a la vuelta cuando del ascensor sale la imagen de mis sueños, el que yo quiero para mi dueño: Jasper Hale.

Él es el chico más lindo y amable que he conocido en mi vida, tiene 24 años, su cabello rizado y rubio me encanta y sus ojos verde azulado me hechizan completamente y hace mi corazón saltar. Es realmente alto y tiene una preciosa sonrisa.

Y lo único malo que cuando le hablo me pongo a tartamudear, y sea de noche o sea de día siempre pienso en él. Es él sólo él.

Al día siguiente estaba paseando por el jardín cuando Laurent, un viejo de 48 años me invita y me dice ,"chica ven a verme".

-No me caen los viejos rabos verdes- le respondí con una sonrisa y me fui hacia mi departamento, caminando lento con la esperanza de verlo.

Y justo cuando salió a caminar, se acercó a mi.

-Hola Alice- me saludó con una sonrisa matadora. ¡De veras que me conquista!

-Ho-hola Jasper- le dije tartamuda.

-Voy a salir a caminar, ¿vienes?- me preguntó con sus ojos verde azulado brillando.

**Acepta, acepta, acepta**

**-**Lo siento Jasper, pero ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer- **TONTAAAA!**

-Bueno, para la otra será- me dijo un poco triste.

Entré a mi apartamento y me pasé toda la noche comiendo helado de vainilla y chocolate y viendo romances.

A las 12 de la madrugada ya me había gastado dos cajas de Kleenex (los pañitos suaves para limpiarse las lágrimas)

Cuando me desperté esa mañana, me decidí a confesarle todo lo que siento por él.

Me puse un vestido verde botella con unos tacones fucsias para aumentarle unos 12 centímetros a mi metro cincuenta y cinco, me arreglé mi corto pelo negro, delineé mis ojos grises azulados y me puse un poco de gloss en los labios.

Salí del departamento decidida y toqué la puerta del apartamento 512.

Cuando saqué mi dedo del timbre se me erizaron los vellitos de los brazos y se me enchinó la piel.

Entonces de allí salió una güera escultural de ojos verdes y de verdad sentí mi corazón y mi autoestima quebrándose.

-Soy Rosalie- me saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Alice- le dije a medias.

-Este no es mi apartamento, ¿buscabas a mi hermano?- me preguntó sonriente.

Escuché bien o qué? Ella era su hermana y yo sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

-Ah, sí, sí, busco a tu hermano- le dije más repuesta.

-Ahora lo llamo- me dijo- ¡Jasper! ¡Te buscan!

Entonces Jasper salió a la puerta y cuando me vio sonrió.

-Bueno yo los dejo- dijo Rosalie y se fue adentro del apartamento.

-Bueno Alice, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?- me preguntó.

-Es que… yoo…eres el que hace mi pobre corazón saltar, te hago cartas noche y día que no he podido entregar, eres el único que me pone tartamuda y más, eres quien yo pienso noche y día y eres tú sólo tú.

Entonces yo estaba respirando agitada después de mi hablantina.

Lo que no me esperaba era que Jasper se acercara y me besara.

Fue un beso dulce, muy cargado de amor, de sentimientos y lleno de ternura. Sus labios eran embriagadores y muy suaves.

Cuando sentí que el aire me faltaba nos separamos y él quedó a centímetros de mi cara.

-Yo…

-Quiero estar contigo Alice- me dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Solté un gritito ahogado, en un volumen realmente bajo.

-Sí, Jazz, sí.

Entonces nos volvimos a besar.

**Owww, qué les pareció este OS, ha sido muy meloso, muy apresurado, está horrible, está lindo, díganme todo lo que quieran, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**Y bueno me encanta la música de Selena, sus canciones son realmente lindas, les recomiendo esta canción y la canción "Amor Prohibido" son las mejores.**

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado :) **

**Luciana**


End file.
